The present invention relates to an electrical connector for carrying signals from input terminals to output contacts using conductors designed to reduce electromagnetic field coupling between the conductors. The connector also has a wire termination bar that hinges into place for ease of connection of the wires to the input terminals.
In the prior art, various connectors have been advanced for carrying relatively high frequency signals. Because the connectors are small, and the individual pairs of signal carrying wires are quite close together, there is a good bit of cross coupling or cross talk between the sets of wires for cross talk. Also, the present lead frames have spring contacts with conductors that run parallel to each other to further raise problems with cross talk. The ability to install the lead frames and wires easily into a housing is also desired. One solution has been to twist the conductors in the coupler housing to cancel the fields. The twisting causes problems in manufacturing and assembly.